Dreaming is Dangerous
by Millenia7
Summary: "Invasion in the night/But even as you rest, asleep/You are still awake" Did you know that you are most vunerable when you sleep? KakaxOC


I've been reading way too many OC's lately, and I know a lot of people _hate_ OC's, but I have this urge to just get one little OC out of my system. You all know what I'm like for writing, it'll take me a million years to just get the second chapter out, and by the time I get around to it ill be over it, some of you hope so anyway. So I'm going to get it out of my system. Gogogogogogo!

Also if any of you are wondering I am still writing the last chapter to 'The Trouble of Love' it's kinda a lot longer than I thought it was going to be, so it may turn into a two part ending.

Warning: Kakashi x OC. Don't complain if you read it and hate its OC, I warned you. Also there is SWEARING in my fanfictions. I write for adults, and if you're not comfortable with that then maybe you'd be better off not reading. It's not that bad but some people get super serious about it. I talk too much. I'll leave you to it.

Dreaming is Dangerous

Chapter 1: Confusion

_You're just a silly girl with silly little dreams._

That's the last I heard from that man as he stormed out the door, tearing a poster from my wall as he left, a little more than angry. I felt guilty but angry at the same time towards him. Who was he to judge me? Sure, I know I can be childish and wild at times, but this is who I am. If he can't accept that then fine, I'm better off. I sighed, picking up my crumpled and torn poster from off the floor. It was one of the better ones I had too. I started into the serious and mysterious eye of the one and only Hatake Kakashi feeling a sigh of defeat welling up in myself.

"You're the only one for me now Hatake-san" I mused at myself with a chuckle. It died away quickly as I felt the disappointment wave over me. I dropped the poster on my bed and went to the study room to find some tape and bought it back, taping the poster back to where it had been, looking sadly still fairly crumpled. Satisfied with the make shift repair I returned the tape and I flopped down into a bean bag in the lounge, turning on the PS3 controller and waiting for the TV to turn itself on. I decided that I would distract myself for the rest of the night with take away and play the Naruto game I had yet to finish. That would make me feel better.

Being such a geek came with its downfalls. Anime and games consumed my life and it didn't help with my outward appearance. I wouldn't say I was an unhealthy slob. I can still cook and clean, eat healthily, wash my face and brush my hair; and I leave the house regularly to go to University. My social life also suffered as you would expect, only having a few friends at Uni, but more or less my social life remained online, it was much easier to express yourself through typing I felt. But after all that and then fitting in my games and anime didn't exactly make me stick thin, do you know what I mean? On that note, I wasn't horridly obese either. Just. Average.

Yep, that's me. Regular miss average. Nice to make your acquaintance. And the picture? My latest obsession from the anime Naruto – Hatake Kakashi. Have you ever gotten to the stage of an obsession where at times in certain situations you think "I wonder what *insert character* would do?" I have and too many times to count. It had gotten to the point where I emersed myself into the world of Naruto, reading whatever I could find on the internet on the object of my obsession. I daydreamed about it, wrote about it, and drew about it. But where my story lies is when the obsession invaded my dreams.

* ^.^ *

With my laptop slung over my shoulder, I walked out of the underpass of the train station, heading towards the University. I was sure to be careful of my surroundings. It was Tuesday and on Tuesdays there was always a certain danger lingering about. Religious folk. Now I'm not bashing religion - people can believe what they want to believe, I just thought that time might be better spent elsewhere rather than hassling the general population to join the cause. The coast seemed clear, but still caution was needed, because this particular old lady had caught me every Tuesday for the past 10 weeks. I darted from tree to tree along one side of the street. People looked at me oddly, but I didn't care much about such things while I kept myself hidden from view. I mused that I was testing the level of my natural ninja ability, perhaps I could be a great ninja given the motivation. I had reached the corner of the street. I looked back down the street perplexed and came to the conclusion that she had taken the day off this week. Just as I turned back to continue onwards to University I was abruptly stopped by a familiar face, shoving a pamphlet into my hands. "Have you heard about Jesus?" I jumped in shock. What the hell was this woman? I peered at her suspiciously and glanced at the pamphlet in my hands. She'd just out-ninja'd me. I groaned and dodged around her, muttering something about being in a hurry, jamming the pamphlet into my pocket for disposal later.

Classes went quickly and thankfully were painless. At lunch, I explained about what had happened that morning with my friend, Ben. He laughed even though he heard the same complaint every week. "I know, right? She used to get me every morning as well, I've gone so far as to cross the street and then cross back later to get to Uni." He wasn't that fond of her either, considering he was gay. "I'll think I might do that." It was a good idea I guess and it solved my problem. After lunch I said my goodbyes and headed home for the afternoon. My Tuesdays are pretty short days and I only needed to be at University until 1pm. As I headed down the street, I shoved my cold hands into my pockets, feeling the paper from the old woman and took it out of my pocket. I looked at it briefly before detouring to a near-by bin and deposited it quickly and kept walking. As I did I put my hands back into my pockets and abruptly stopped walking. I pulled out another bit of paper – it was the same pamphlet. Or so I thought it was or maybe she gave me more than one unintentionally. I briefly searched my pocket for any more duplicates and then I turned back to the bin that I hadn't walked far from yet, and deposited this piece of paper as well.

Before I could get to the train platforms at the station I had to use a valid ticket to get in, I usually kept my multi trips in my back pocket, so they were easy to get and safe at the same time. I grabbed my ticket. But it wasn't my ticket. I began to freak out a bit I guess would be most accurate to describe as when I examined yet another one of those pamphlets in my hand. Things just got weird. I shook my head and shut my eyes – and yet it was still there. I looked up at the clock for departures and saw I had only a few minutes before my train would depart. When I reached into my pocket, I found my ticket this time and got in. I headed to closest carriage and quickly found a seat near the back of the train. I still had the pamphlet this time and I thought that I was going crazy. I was _certain_ that I had thrown it in the bin – twice – and now here it was still in my hand looking a bit crumpled. Suspicion filled my mind and I decided it wouldn't hurt to flip through the mysterious stalking pamphlet.

At first nothing interesting caught my eye, a lot of dates and information relating to what you would expect on such a pamphlet. I flipped it over, to discover something out of place. A short poem that seemed like a haiku and a very bad one at that. It didn't even make sense.

_Invasion in the night_

_But even as you rest, a__sleep_

_You are still awake_

I read it out aloud slowly, to see if it would become clearer to me if I heard it and said it at the same time. It wasn't even remotely related to any of the material inside the pamphlet so it was something that increased my suspicion even more. What the hell was going on here? Perhaps I needed to get out more; maybe I was losing my mind… Almost as soon as I had given up on the thought and turned my attention on the others in the train, I felt an extreme heat on my finger tips and I hissed quietly, dropping the pamphlet from recoiling from the pain, which I soon discovered lay on the floor as a pile of ash. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. One moment this pamphlet which I had thrown out twice was in my hand, with weird shit in it and the next it was a burnt pile of ash on the floor. What the hell. I reached down to touch it and as soon as I did it was as if there was a sudden breeze inside the inclosed corner of the carriage the dust swept into my eyes. I reeled back from the sudden blindness at the same time the noise the lurch of the train as it pulled away from the station masked the curses I muttered under my breath while rubbing the dust from my eyes.

The rest of the trip was fairly uneventful thankfully. Still a little freaked about what had happened, I rushed home. I needed a beer. Or ten. Upon getting home that's exactly what I set out to do. Upon depositing my bag upon my bed, I washed what may have remained of the gritty ash from my face, grabbed a cold beer from the fridge and dropped in front of the TV. Homework be damned, I needed something to take my mind off of the whole lot of crazy I was exposed to today. A few hours later I was scowling at the screen, as I was out done again while playing the Halo: Reach beta. I blinked my eyes to try to clear my blurry vision as the game ended and added another empty bottle to the steadily increasing pile next to me. I was more intoxicated than anyone should be at only 8pm. I supposed not having eaten dinner didn't help much in that regard though, I had forgotten about the take away I was going to order and instead settled for a couple of home made sausage rolls from the fridge, reheating them in the microwave.

A wave of exhaustion fell over me as I ate my sausage rolls. I felt so tired. In fact all of a sudden I found it increasingly harder to stay awake to finish my food. I dismissed it quickly as the direct result of the alcohol consumption and upon finishing staggered down the hall to my bedroom, flopping down on top of the large and comfortable bed. I loved my bed. It wasn't long when the familiar warmth and comfort encouraged me to fall asleep.

* *^.^

I rolled over as sunlight filtered through the window over my face through the blinds. As I roused I felt a familiar thumping originating from my temple and I groaned. Becoming aware I immediately recognised something not right and I sat up slowly with a yawn, rubbing my eyes. They stung harshly and it took me a few moments to clear the burry vision from my eyes. As soon as I had recognised where I was I gasped, gaping at my environment. The cold tingled at my skin as I sat in my singlet and sweatpants on what I recognised to be a forest floor somewhere with a long coat draped over the top of myself like a blanket. It was early morning, and just now a bird had started to chime in the standard morning routine. The pounding in my head grew. What the hell happened last night? I distinctly remember going to bed. I _did _go to bed… Didn't I? My breathing increased as I panicked. _Where _was I? Shitshitshitshitshitshit. Not before long I calmed myself and pulled myself up off the ground, briefly I brushed the leaves off and kinda felt glad that I had the sense to keep warm clothes and shoes on, trying to look at the cup half full while chucking on the jacket and fixing my hair.

I took a moment to admire the forest, noting to myself that the light coming through the blinds was actually just peaking through the still mostly covered branches and thought that when I found out where I was to visit again. It was pretty spectacular watching the workings of Autumn in action, leaves fluttering down from the tall trees above in hues of brown, orange and red as I pulled the coat a little tighter around myself. I half smiled to myself, half wishing I wasn't here in this predicament and half thinking I was glad to come across such a beautiful place. I began to walk, not sure of which way was out. But I chose a direction and stuck with it I'd come out eventually. I didn't know of many forests close to where I lived, but I didn't think that I would have a problem getting out. After the initial half an hour the novelty wore off. An hour after that frustration was getting the better of me and I stopped what must have been the fourth time to whirl around on the spot, trying to see the end of the forest. I decided there and then to climb a tree to get a view of my surroundings to keep myself from getting more lost than I already was. I'd always been pretty good at climbing trees and so I did. It wasn't easy but eventually I had managed to get high enough to look out over the tops of the trees. I didn't recognise any cities or main roads, but I spotted what looked like a town or something up ahead a distance away. I could clearly see small trails of smoke from the houses and a tall tower rising from the houses. I was glad that I'd found something, but equally concerned that I didn't recognise the land around me or the town ahead. Just how far away from home did I get?

I decided I'd worry about that after I got there and that I needed to concentrate at the problem at hand… Getting down is always harder than getting up. It took me quite a long time, slowly and carefully climbing down the tree. But at least there was less chance of hurting myself by taking my time. I began the walk again in the direction I had spotted the town in. It had taken 3 hours and climbing 2 more trees to check my location to get there. I inwardly cheered upon reaching it. I looked up at the tall stone wall and began to wonder if I had come across some sort of a park of sorts, like a theme park or a national park. I began to follow the wall around, feeling nervous and embarrassed about having to explain my situation to someone. I didn't particularly like to hassle people about my problems, especially something as embarrassing as passing out and finding myself in a forest… Even though I _swore_ I fell asleep on my bed.

As I came around to what looked to be the front gate I stepped out onto what I recognised to be a road leading into the town, it was a dirt road, so somehow I must have gotten myself a bit farther out then I was comfortable with. There were people scattered about the path, walking and to from town. No one did that nowadays, we all have cars for that. Where the hell was I? I turned to look at the town and my jaw dropped. I shook my head, I rubbed my eyes. Hell, I even slapped myself. This wasn't possible. Unless it was a replica, I'm sure they do those all the time out in the country, like a tourist attraction of sorts. So you can see what it was really like in that time phase or whatever depending on what it was. But something like this was kinda taking it a bit far. I peered up again at the gate sign where the Japanese symbols read '_Konoha'_ with the leaf symbol next to it stretched above the entrance. All at once the prospect of a Naruto replica village excited me almost to the point of forgetting the headache and troubles I had acquired upon waking under that tree in the forest earlier this morning. I actually think I fell in love with the town at that moment and danced a little on the spot, earning a few strange looks from people entering or exiting the village. I didn't care though because this was unreal.

Eyes wide, I looked everywhere, not wanting to miss a single thing while I walked in through the gate. They had done a truly great job in creating this village, everything was made to the very finest detail and the people were dressed and acted as if this was their real life. I'd never seen anything so real in a replica village. Still dazzled by the splendour of the village I wandered over to the small pavilion where two of Konoha's ninjas sat, talking to people as they entered the village. I assumed it was an admission desk of the sorts and wandered over to it with a big stupid smile plastered over my face.

I stepped in next to another man already getting served, and was greeted with a smiling face in return "Good morning-" he said cheerfully. "-How can I help you today?" He shuffled through the papers in front of himself. "Admission for one" I said, searching my pockets for my wallet. He stopped and looked at me with a face of confusion. His smile faltered a little bit "Just visiting?" He corrected me with a semi fake laugh. I flushed in embarrassment, stopping my actions and nodded. I was little confused and guessed that I had said something weird again. He laughed fully this time at my expression and producing a pen and handing it to me along with a clipboard. "Just add your name here, sign here and be sure to sign back out before leaving" I nodded and looked at the piece of paper and printed my name '_Ai Takahashi' _and then signed next to it drawing a little star on one side and a heart on the other. "There you go" I handed back the clip board "Thanks very much" And with that I turned myself towards the village. I'd ask about where I was after I had a look around, this was too good to be true, after all.

The man behind the deck watched as the girl left, almost running towards the village with glee. Eyeing her suspiciously he looked down at the name she had signed on the paper, running it through his mind, but dismissing it as harmless. He cleared his mind of the strange girl as another person stepped in front of him self to be served.

I didn't have much of an idea with how the village was laid out, except for the maps I had found on the internet, which I had barely took notice of. I kinda wished I had payed more attention to them while I walked down the main street. Oh well, I decided, I'll just have to find out for myself and I laughed to myself. I watching the people pass me by while I walked going from stall to stall, the merchants behind their tables selling all sorts of goods – food, clothes, furniture – you name it. I wandered down the main street aimlessly, peering at some of the stalls, curious as to what they were selling. I had half expected it to be all completely fake; but the acting, the things they sold, the exchange of money and he banter that came along with it was all quite real. I know it's probably a little bit outlandish, but it was as if I were in a dream. Noting that thought, I pinched myself. The pain I felt was proof I wasn't asleep and I grinned. Good. I didn't want to sleep through something so damn awesome.

I almost skipped the rest of the way through the street, I saw a number of bars, restaurants, and side stalls. Even the famous Ichikaru Ramen stand I remember seeing Naruto and Iruka at so often in the anime. I paused on that thought – I wondered if the characters would be here in the town somewhere, going on their usual business? Would they be acting out the story line? I wondered if that were possible with all the things that happened to the characters in Konoha. I stopped walking at the end of the street and looked at the building situated in front of me. There stood the Academy where the students all trained to become Genin; I followed the building around to the side where I remembered the swing stood at the edge of the trees. Sure enough there it was, as if it had been there for years, but there wasn't a soul around. I stepped up to the swing and sat carefully, worried that it might break, but it held true and I took the time to reflect on the few hours I had spent here already and it still felt so surreal. Somewhere in my mind I felt that I didn't want to leave.

I sat on that swing for a long time, enjoying the warm sun and the cold breeze as well as the amazing beauty of everything around me. But it didn't take long for the shadows to drift longer and soon, one by one, people started gathering by the large doors of the academy. A loud siren filled the air and a couple of minutes later the doors burst open and kids poured out the doors. The sign of mid to late afternoon as I wasn't quite sure when the academy finished. Though I was impressed that they even had children so young employed in the village to keep the illusion alive. Through the crowd pf children and parents I had even began to recognise some of the faces. My heart leapt with excitement at the evidence of one of my earlier questions - they did have character replicas here. I recognised the face of Shikamaru first, he strolled quietly out the doors, dodging the younger children running about to find their parents who had come to pick them up. He met with his father who I also recognised but at the same time I couldn't remember his name for the life of me and they both turned and walked away quietly. I laughed that it seemed so much like I would expect from them. I was so excited to see them all dressed up; their faces were so familiar and I considered how long it must have taken to find these people that were so similar to the actual characters in the way of body and facial features. Soon enough more people appeared starting with Hinata and Kiba who went their respective ways. And then there was Ino and Sakura, who were arguing heatedly over something while following an irate Sasuke. And behind them was Naruto. Yellow hair, silly grin, and trademark terrible orange outfit he had always wore in the earlier years of Naruto. Actually, I thought to myself, if they were still in the academy then they would be quite early on in the series. Maybe even before the series even started?

Naruto waved goodbye to his fellow students, all of which either ignored them or just half waved, not really taking any notice. He turned away, shoving his hands in his pockets with a bothered look on his face and started to walk towards me where I was on the swing. I panicked a bit, not wanting to draw attention to myself, but at the same time I couldn't see a way out so instead opted for the alternative I stood and plastered a big smile on my face gathering my courage. That wasn't too hard to do and so I walked towards the boy. He jumped a bit and looked at me quizzically when he realised there was someone there, wondering what I was doing. Without a word I walked straight up to him, bent down and gave him a great big hug. "Stay strong" I said quietly to him, and then without another word I just walked away, not looking back. That felt good so good. I had always wanted to do that to him whenever I watched Naruto from the start; he always was so lonely and so sad.

Naruto watched the girl leave, dumbfounded, and then looked at the swing where it rocked gently where she had been sitting just minutes before. Not once had someone done something so, so… Nice. He smiled weakly which then turned into a big grin. He lifted his head to call after her but she was already gone. He turned back to the swing and made his way over to it, but he didn't sit down, he stood there for a moment just contemplating it before he was interrupted by a voice. "Oi, Naruto-kun" A familiar voice called him and he swung around to face the person who had called him. "Iruka-Senseeeiii" Naruto sped towards him at incredible speed as easily excitable as he had always been. "Ne, ne, Iruka-Sensei treat me to Ramen tonight! Ne!" Iruka petted the younger boy on the top of the head; ruffling his hair "Aa" he replied which was followed by Naruto by a simple "Yatta!" and a fist pump into the air. He then proceeded to drag his sensei off the Ichikaru Ramen stand.

I had walked back up the street by now to the front of the village. The sun was beginning its descent and I considered that it was time that I found out where I was so I could organise how to get home as much as I didn't want to. I walked back to the pavilion that I had previously embarrassed myself when I had first walked in and by that time there was two different people stationed there now and they seemed like they were preparing to leave. I ran to get there before it was too late. "Excuse me" I huffed. He turned to face me "yes?" he was mid way through packing his bag. "I was hoping you could help me, it's a bit of a long story but could you possibly tell me where I am?" He gave me a strange look with a raised eyebrow. "Well you're in Konoha, of course. Didn't you read the sign as you came in?" Smart ass I thought with a little bit of irritation. "Yes I know that, but where am I? Which country or state, or province am I in? I'm pretty lost, you see?" I gave an embarrassed sort of smile, hoping it would lead me in the right direction if I were polite enough. He stood to face me "You are in the Hidden Leaf Village of the Fire Country" He said matter-of-factly in a straight face. I laughed a bit "You're not serious, right?" He wasn't laughing. I stopped smiling my face dropped. "Completely." He replied his arms crossed over his chest looking down at me now looking slightly irate. I backed up a bit, not wanting to push the issue further at the risk of pissing the man off. I laughed nervously "Forget I said anything, thanks for your help" And I turned and ran back down the street as fast as I could. This was quickly turning less and less in my favour. The town, the people - it all seemed so very real. I knew it couldn't possible but even the people seemed to believe it themselves that this was the real world.

But. Just what if he wasn't lying. What if this is the real world to them. I had already pinched myself once to see if this was a dream, though, I couldn't see why I wouldn't be able to still feel pain in a dream. I didn't know weather I should have been afraid of this new and unfamiliar world, or excited. My headache by now had returned full force, but I ignored it and the tickle in my throat. I finally stopped running when I made it to a bench part way down the street and I dropped down onto it. Behind it lay as small grouping of trees that lay in between buildings a path ran through it at one side, off into a small park. Street lights were beginning to turn on, and my stomach growled loudly. I hadn't eaten or had a drunk anything all day and it wasn't at all surprising that there was now a constant thumping in my head. And now I was stuck here for an undetermined amount of time until I awoke or something and I was returned to the real_, real_ world. I searched my pockets again for my wallet, coming up with nothing. Shit. I guessed that I would just have to rough it for the time being. I pulled my jacket closer around me as I sat on the bench quietly while watching the traffic on the street consisting of people walking out and about in groups, chatting loudly to each other. Smells of delicious food wafted around me as restaurants opened their doors and my stomach rumbled again.

Naruto had been sitting quietly with Iruka for awhile now, eating his ramen whilst in thought. Iruka looked at Naruto with concern; it was uncharacteristic of the boy to be this quiet around him, especially when free ramen and good company was involved. After a few moments more silence Naruto finally spoke up for the first time since they had started eating "something strange happened to me today, Iruka-Sensei" So this was what was up Iruka thought to himself studying the boys emotions carefully as they flittered across his features while he explained exactly what happened between the nice girl and himself. Iruka listened intently to the details he was given, giving the time to digest their meaning. "Seems to me like you have a secret admirer" Iruka concluded while laughing poking fun at the younger boy. His face twisted into a mixture of embarrassment and disbelief. "What? No way! She was way too old!" He exclaimed shaking his head furiously. He calmed a bit after voicing his protest "It seemed more like… She knew me, like we were old friends." He said. Iruka looked at him with a little concern, it did sound weird and he doubted the validity of his story a little. With Naruto's history, he wouldn't be surprised if he made it up for the sake of attention. He let it slide so he could have his little bit of happiness but dismissed his story as just that. A story.

After they had finished eating Iruka and Naruto went their separate ways, heading to their respective homes. As Naruto walked his mind wandered again to the nice stranger, going over the scene again remembering her dark hair, sincere expression with an almost featureless face with the exception of a pair of small moles placed high on her left cheek just below the eye but most of all the warmth of the hug and the kind and heartfelt words. He smiled again and he felt like he had renewed strength and vigour towards his goal which was to become Hokage so everyone in the village would have to recognise him. "Yosh!" He said to himself, feeling pumped. He planned to go home and study his jutsus tonight. But then he spotted something. There was movement out the corner of his eye that drew his attention towards a slightly shadowed figure sitting alone on a bench on the side of the street. His eyes widened in recognition. It was her – the girl from the swing. He had to talk to her again and find out just why she did what she had done.

I rolled my head back and groaned it was going to be a long, cold and uncomfortable night. With no money, home or way to get any help at this time in the evening, things were looking bleaker as the darkness of night became absolute. It was getting late and people were beginning to go home. No matter how much I thought about it I doubted I knew where to begin in finding what to do next or where to go for help. Perhaps the sooner I went to sleep the better because I was genuinely stuffed. My stomach growled again to remind me how hungry I was. I then heard footsteps getting closer and I groaned again not particularly want to deal with someone else at the moment. I pulled my head back when who ever had been coming towards me had stopped walking. I jumped in surprise staring Naruto straight in the face. I hadn't expected to see him again so soon and I immediately remembered my actions from earlier on and became a little uncomfortable. He looked at me seriously studying my face carefully. "Why did you do that?" He asked quietly. I had barely made out what he had said. "Huh? Do what?" I had a vague idea of what he was referring to, but I wasn't exactly sure. He clenched his fists, his emotions getting the better of him "Why did you hug me?" He said louder than I expected and I jumped. Holy bejeebus who knew he would react like that over a hug. I calmed myself and smiled "Because you looked like you needed it." I said simply standing from where I had been sitting half the night stretching my sore legs and arms. He stayed quiet not looking at me, and I wasn't quite sure of what I should've done but I was interrupted in thought when my stomach broke the silence once again, with a loud growl. Feeling a little unsteady, I sat quickly back down, and groaned for what must have been the thousandth time. He looked at me strangely "Are you okay?" He asked, shimmering blue eyes still searching for something, anything that would make things clearer. I chuckled "I'm alive, and that's something" the chuckle faded quickly and instead it was replaced with a yawn. "I'm stranded here" I said simply "-I don't know how I got here, or even where I am. All I have are the clothes on my back and a smile on my face." Naruto looked at me in disbelief and concern. Not that I knew that, I had my head thrown back once again staring up at the night sky. The tickle in my throat was becoming consistent and I had to cough several times. "It's getting late. Go home, Naruto, ill be here tomorrow if you need me." He didn't feel like he knew what to do, so he turned away and left quickly. I rolled my head to the side and watched him leave. Poor kid, I thought to myself, I think I just broke his brain. He had lived so long being alone and then I've gone and turned his world upside down and given it a good shake. Well I couldn't just sit here for the rest of the night, so I went in search of a comfortable bed. I hadn't 'roughed it' for such a long time, I knew that I probably wouldn't be sleeping very well tonight.

Naruto walked quickly in the opposite direction of his home just because he wasn't going there, he was going to see someone who could help him, Iruka-sensei. He knocked on his door a little harder than he intended, all the things running through his mind set of alarm bells. Iruka opened to door revealing the huffed boy out on his doorstep who began talking at a thousand words a second. He was having trouble keeping up to all the information that was being dumped upon him. "Whoa, whoa, slow down Naruto, what happened?" Naruto stopped and took a deep breath "I said that girl I was talking about earlier that I ran into her on the way home and she said that she's doesn't know where she is or how to get home, but somehow knew my name and I didn't even tell her and she doesn't have anything but the clothes on her back and a smile on her face even though she looked unhappy and not that well either." He didn't even take a breath as he let it all out, but he got the gist of what he had said. So maybe it wasn't just a story after all and he was telling the truth. There was only one way to find out. He sighed; he had really hoped to start marking off the tests he hadn't completed yet from several days ago. He was going to start to get told off soon for his tardiness in marking. He pulled on a coat and grabbed his keys "okay, okay, take me to her." Naruto dragged him down the path towards where he had last seen her.

When they had got there the seat was cold and empty and there was no signs of the young woman in sight. He looked at it dumbfounded. "She's gone." Iruka sighed bringing back the suspicion of the mental health of the young student he had held when he had mentioned his story earlier on. "Look, Naruto-" He said with a tone of disappointment "She _was_ here!" Naruto interjected quickly, knowing full well what Iruka was probably thinking. Another voice piped up from out of nowhere "I thought I told you to go home, Naruto" I groaned, waving a hand at him from behind the bench in the cover of shrubs and darkness where the street lamps didn't reach. Not that I was sleeping anyway, my headache was still pounding away as hard as ever, my throat felt raw and my stomach growled constantly. The combination was a little nauseating. Iruka had jumped into defence mode, bringing and kunai out ready. He slowly edged towards the chair and leaned over it, looking down on the girl lying in a pile of leaves with her jacket over the top like a blanket. "See?" Naruto had started again "I told you she was real." I groaned again and rolled onto my back from my side and then sat up slowly. I felt so heavy, I must have been exhausted from such a long day and this wasn't helping. "Of course I'm real, now can you leave me to sleep, I feel like death." I rubbed my eyes, annoyed "You look like death" Iruka said, his face quiet close to mine, I jumped when I realised there was another person right there in front of me. My brain wasn't working too well at this point. Who else could Naruto have been talking to? "Whoa, you scared the crap out of me just then" I held my chest and then put fingers to either side of my temples, rubbing slowly. An icy cold hand landed on my face and then moved to my forehead. "You're beginning to burn up" He stated and moved from where he stood. "Help me get her up, Naruto, we need to get her back to my place" Naruto's face beamed and he nodded "Okay!" I protested at first, telling them I was okay and all I needed was to sleep. But sure enough, they insisted. It was a little embarrassing to have to get help like this, but if this is what they wanted, then who was I to refuse. I gave in and followed without another protest with the help of my saviours. I was beginning to realise how unwell I was feeling when dizziness added to my current complaints. I didn't think I could possibly get sick in a dream. But then again it was a dream I guess anything could happen.

^.^**


End file.
